


Memento Mori

by sama1347



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Dark Albus Dumbledore, Death Eater - Freeform, Emotion magic, Father figure Severus Snape, Freeform, Harry Potter is Bi, Ingress Lestrange, Lestrange OC, M/M, MC is gifted, Manipulation, Original Male Character - Freeform, Polyamorous Character, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sama1347/pseuds/sama1347
Summary: Ingress Lestrange was a weird boy. Truly, what with his characteristic wavey raven hair that was like a curtain down to his waist save for showing his pale face. With high checks and regal baby-blue eyes that seemed to frequently scare people, he was a looker.But, what many didn't know from the hollow look in his eyes to the way his lips would tug at the sides if he made eye contact with you... was that Ingress was by no means a good kid. Not quite as batshit as his estranged aunt - yet not as well mannered as any other pureblood house.No, Ingress Lestrange was gifted in ways only all the wrong people knew.DarkAU - aka Death Eaters are f*cking brutal in all ways (potentially in 18+ ways yet to decide on how depictive I'll be.)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Voldemort (Harry Potter)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Prologue

Ingress Lestrange was a weird boy. Truly, what with his characteristic wavey raven hair that was like a curtain down to his waist save for showing his pale face. With high checks and regal baby-blue eyes that seemed to frequently scare people, he was a looker.

But, what many didn't know from the hollow look in his eyes to the way his lips would tug at the sides if he made eye contact with you... was that Ingress was by no means a good kid. Not quite as batshit as his estranged aunt - yet not as well mannered as any other pureblood house.

No, Ingress Lestrange was gifted in ways only all the wrong people knew. 

**_ingress_ ** **_/ˈɪnɡrɛs/_ **

**_noun_ **

**_ASTRONOMY•ASTROLOGY_** **_The arrival of the sun, moon, or a planet in a specified constellation or part of the sky._**

Long curly raven hair, calm blue eyes, sickly pale skin, a voice made of butter with the intimidation of a knife, woodland forests with a dash of snow and a pinch of wisteria. 

That was how some would describe the boy. While others would only describe him as fear itself.

_Name: Ingress Blanc Lestrange_

_DOB: 01/01/1980_

Family:

_Rabastan Lestrange (Father)_

_Charolette Lestrange [nee Blanc] (Mother - Deceased)_

_Rodolphus Lestrange (Uncle)_

_Bellatrix Lestrange [nee Black] (Aunt)_

_Lillian Rosier (Legal Guardian)_

_Hogwarts House: Slytherin_

_Wand:_ _11 inches long and made of holly with a phoenix feather core._

**Ingress Lestrange [Ben Barnes]**

**Rabastan Lestrange [Russell Brand]**

**Charolette Lestrange [Mélanie Laurent]**

**Lillian Rosier [Eva Green]**

**|Playlist - Ingress Lestrange|**

_Saints - Echos_

_Killing Butterflies- Lewis Blissett_

_Sick Thoughts - Lewis Blissett_

_Time of the Season - The Ben Taylor Band_

_Cradles - Sub Urban_

_Walls Could Talk -Halsey_

_Play with Fire - Sam Tinnesz_

_you should see me in a crown - Billie Eilish_

_911 - Ellise_

_If I Killed Someone For You - Alec Benjamin_

_Angry Too - Lola Blanc_

plus more:

_https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7DPkM0dLqsxpDfYa6oY9Rg?si=RDoIMQSoSW2Dm5vJo7d9DQ_

✨


	2. One: Malfoys

Ingress watched as the man beside him squirmed slightly, hesitance radiated from his physical appearance and fear in the colour of black tainted the man's eyes. The man turned to the raven-haired boy, his eyes begging for a saviour while his eyes flickered with brilliant golden flecks.

"I won't save you, foolish muggle," A curt voice sounding light yet impossibly intimidating sounded from the boy.

There was a snicker to the front of the pair, calm blue eyes found their way to cowardly brow ones.

"I'll go speak with Lucius and Narcissa about the arrangements," the boy continued to speak his gaze unwaveringly, "is there anything else you'd like, my Lord?"

The small decrepit nod of dismissal from a bundle in the back of the room was all the boy needed. Taking heed to grab the polished broom from the side of the wall, one single glance was spared at the muggle who dared to eavesdrop of the Dark Lord's conversation. The poor arrogant soul was hitting the floor by the time the teen had closed the door behind him.

The cold night air was more than enough to keep the teen-focused on the task at hand as he had no desire to die by falling off his broom. The wind howled around him, raven hair flying out behind his head in every direction as his locks got tangled at the speeds he zoomed across the lands. Unable to apparate yet, the teen was left with minimal choices as he guardian wouldn't be picking him up or dropping him off any time soon. The teen was only fourteen after all, given the legal wizarding age was seventeen he had a few years yet. 

Finally, after getting beaten by the wind, Ingress made it to the Malfoy Manor. After crossing the gates, Ingress set his broom in its usual place just outside the doors where a house-elf would no doubt look after it. Before the curly-haired boy could even raise his hand to reach for the knocker, Mrs Malfoy had opened the door. 

"Ingress my dear, lovely to see you," Narcissa greeted in a tight yet kind manner. 

"It's good to see you too, Narcissa," Ingress greeted with a small smile. 

The boy took a second to look over Narcissa, flawless robes with light makeup painting her fair skin. Her beautiful blue eyes flickered a murky colour briefly, her smile tightening as the hue grew. 

"What caused this surprise visit, Ingress?" 

"Orders. It'd be best if I could speak with Lucius too. Is he around?" Ingress diverted his attention back to the conversation at hand. 

"He's at work," Narcissa frowned, "But he shouldn't be more than an hour if you'd like to stay seeing as you flew all the way here." 

"As long as I'm not intruding," Ingress accepted as Narcissa moved from the door. 

"To worry about that," Narcissa fondly scoffed as she lead Ingress to the living room. 

After a few minutes, the two were seated and cups of tea had been served with both having engaged in idle chatter. 

"How is dear Lillian? I'd imagine you'd be heading back over to Australia for the schooling year?" Narcissa shot a few questions at Ingress, her eyes gaining a purple hue.

"Lillian is doing well, rather over being my caretaker, to be frank, but I can't blame her," Ingress chuckled, "as for school... I believe it's currently mid-semester but with late events, I was called back to England. On that note, Hogwarts goes back in a few weeks?"

"Yes," Narcissa perked at the mention of Hogwarts, "Draco is looking forward to going back. There's the Quidditch World Cup match coming up too. Perhaps Lucius would agree to take you too?" 

"That would be nice, Ireland versus Bulgaria if I recall?" Ingress stifled a snort of amusement, "I'd bet the Irish win." 

"Even with Krum on their side?" A third voice joined the conversation. 

"Ah, Draco," Narcissa smiled and waved him in, "Ingress has called in for a visit." 

"Did you come alone?" Draco asked, his brow raised. 

"I just had some paperwork I needed help with, you father seemed the best option," Ingress offered a toothy grin at Draco. 

"So, you really think the Irish will be able to beat Krum?" Draco launched back into the Quidditch conversation. 

By the time Lucius returned from work, he spotted the broom with dark engravings in the wooden handle that was all too familiar. The man was aware that something was brewing, that the past Death Eaters were planning to make a scene in the result of the potential return of the Dark Lord. With the Lestrange boy here, it was all the more obvious that plans were being set in motion.

As soon as Lucius walked into the parlour, Narcissa walked out of the sitting room and swiftly walked towards him.

"Ingress has stopped by for a visit," she curtly informed, now allowing the worry to stir behind her eyes.

"Did he say what for?"

"He wished to speak with you," Narcissa quietly spoke, "Be careful, Lucius."

"He is only a boy, there is only so much he can do," Lucius stated, a wash of confidence surged through him.

"Give me a few moments, I'll be in my study," Lucius told Narcissa who then passed the message on to Ingress.

The young boy was able to note several changes in attitude, the only one oblivious was Draco who seemed only more excited for the Quidditch Cup that before. Ingress watched on as Narcissa calmed herself down to speak to the boys before a house-elf came along and informed them that Lucius was free. 

Ingress stood with a warm smile, turning to Draco with his eyes dancing in humour the teen spoke.

"Your precious Krum will catch the snitch, but remember - Quidditch can be won without the winning team catching the snitch," Ingress offered his insight before following the house-elf towards Lucius' study. 

After knocking on the pristine door, Lucius called for Ingress to enter. Upon seeing the platinum blonde Ingress took in the man before him. Lucius was looking like his usual haughty self bar for the underbearing stress that showed his age in his facial features. 

"How have you been, Lucius?" Ingress started, his eyes seeing the pale grey irises flash a darker hue showing his discomfort. 

"Quite busy with work I'm afraid. This Quidditch World Cup should be a good break. The Minister for Magic has invited my family to seats in the Top Box with him. I could put in a word if you'd like to join us? I'm sure Draco could use the company," Lucius offered.

"I'd be delighted to join if it is permitted," Ingress offered a smile as a purple hue joined the darker colours in Lucius' eyes, "Now, as for why I'm here unannounced... Someone wishes for me to attend Hogwarts while Lillian is contracted to business here. Seeing as my Guardian is no longer able to look after me - nor sign the paperwork, I was hoping you'd be able to help with things?" 

"You don't have anyone else listed as an emergency contact?" Lucius asked the question before realizing, "I suppose you don't. Narcissa is as close to a family that'd you'd get. I'll make sure they'll allow for Narcissa or myself to sign. Was that all?" 

"Actually..." Ingress broke off as he saw flickers of emerald in Lucius' eyes, "I'd like to impose if at all possible until the school term starts."

"Oh?" Lucius raised a brow, this was uncharacteristic for Ingress.

"Seeing as Lillian is away - in the sense that she's working a full-time job for several months, the case seems to quite challenging, I'm not legally allowed to live by myself and the Lestrange Manor is compromised currently. Something to do with vampires the Auror's couldn't clear out," Ingress sighed, a spark of maturity shining through the already pretty mature boy. 

"You wish to live here for a while?" Lucius asked as he thought over the situation. While it was true Ingress was underage and far too valuable to risk to a mishap he didn't know how Draco would feel about the teen imposing on his home.

"If possible, I can leave for a while if you'd like while you talk to Narcissa and Draco about matters? It should only be until the schooling year starts," Ingress noted that Lucius seemed somewhere between displeased and mildly inconvenienced. 

"That... would be the best idea. You can wait in the gardens if you'd like, sunset isn't for another hour or so," Lucius suggested as he looked over Ingress' expression of indifference. 

"Call me when you've got an answer," Ingress offered a polite smile before casually making his way to the gardens. 

Ingress had always liked the Malfoy's gardens seeing as they were well-kept and had beautiful roses at the back. His prefered colour of rose was cream, the soft delicate colour that wasn't often in the eyes of people he associated with. Imagine Lucius with a cream hue to his eyes, the thought made Ingress snicker. As if Lucius would have a moment of charm and thought with the utmost pure intentions. 

Ingress kept walking through the maze of flowers, each colour fluttering association with emotions or meanings. The snapdragons, chrysanthemum (that smelled odd like the perfume Narcissa wore on occasion), the enchanted carnation had faintly glowing pink orbs hovering around the magenta flowers. Ingress could go on to list the flowers, enchanted or others that grew in this garden. When he was younger and more naive he had made a point and Narcissa once explained all of the flowers to him. 

He was never going to admit it as a teenage boy, but the beauty found in flower attracted him to the idea of gardening. He was no fan of herbology, the odd plants often held too many dangers or look too gaudy for his liking. That being said, gnomes in a garden were an annoyance to deal with. The thought of his Australian herbology classes gave him shivers from the terrors that were the national horrors that lurked in the raw environment. Why his past Professor deemed it important for the class to learn about the horned fern only found between Australia and scare parts of New Zealand was well and beyond him. It wasn't even a useful plant, covered only because it was dangerous in the wildlife. Gillyweed was a much more interesting subject matter that was somewhat impractical still. It wasn't hard to guess that Ingress favoured classes in spellcasting especially transfiguration. 

"Master Lestrange," another Malfoy house-elf called, gaining the teen's attention, "Master Lucius requests you to come inside."

"Thank you," Ingress dismissed before he could catch himself. 

With a firm glance at the stunned house-elf, Ingress made his way inside which a tense glance of his shoulder. He couldn't afford to make simple mistakes anymore - not with the times coming. 

Upon entering the manor, Lucius and Narcissa were waiting for him while Draco was nowhere to be seen. Narcissa offered a warm smile, a warm yellow hue swam in her eyes whereas Lucius had an arrogant violet shade flecked in his irises. 

"I informed both Narcissa and Draco of your requests," Lucius started, gesturing for them to walk towards the sitting room before continuing, "You are welcome to stay with us until the school semester starts. I'll send an owl tonight to see if Narcissa signing will count and allow you to transfer schools."

"Draco is excited to have the company," Narcissa explained his absence, "But he did need to finish his homework before he got too excited so we've asked him to do it now." 

"I see. Thank both of you and Draco for your courtesy, it means a lot to me," Ingress smiled, behind his smile that neither adult could see... was a jolt of terror for what was to come. 

✨


	3. Two: Quidditch

After settling at the Malfoy Manor and retrieving some necessities from his past house which was seemingly abandoned, Ingress was well on the way to getting ready for both the Quidditch World Cup and his fourth year of schooling - this time confirmed to be at Hogwarts. 

Malfoys causal clothing was rather similar to Ingress' in the sense that they both dressed in dark, tidy clothing. Other than that, even at the ripe age of fourteen, Ingress had a very attractive appearance. Everything about him screamed formal, professional and not in the way that it repealed people. Draco was somewhat jealous of his childhood friend, seeing as it was often noted on how handsome Ingress was going to grow up to be - Ingress on the other hand only prided himself on his looks since he could use them to his advantage. 

The Malfoys were taking a Portkey to get the Cup grounds, the key for the trip was an unusual yet uninteresting goblet that Lucius had enchanted. Seeing as it would take too long to fly by broom - which Ingress would have liked more anyway - Portkey seemed the best option. Collectively the family and Ingress left from just outside the gates of the manor, the swinging and pulling that Ingress felt like the world bar for the Malfoys became a horrendous blur. Draco didn't look much happier to be travelling this way and the two adults plastered a passive look on their faces bar for the small jolts that made Narcissa's eyes flare a very dark hue. 

When the group landed, they landed smoothly on their feet. Draco gave a slight stumble to then blonde's annoyance and Ingress' amusement. After a small jibe, the group started heading towards where Lucius had a tent set up for them. The masses crowded around them set Ingress on a small edge, his social etiquette forced his chin high, shoulder broad and eyes to swim with trained attention at the path in front of him. Draco was much less compose, looking around at things with mild interest and slightly relaxing into the festive mood. 

Once the group reached their tent that Lucius had claimed they'd only be staying in for the day and leaving before the masses that night as it was likely to get too busy. Ingress saw the dark in his eyes and knew something was happening. The teen knew after all, that there was a plan in the works and tonight was just going to be the start - he could only hope the tension wouldn't affect him. 

After looking around the luxurious tent, set within a decent distance from the pitch, Ingress and Draco were allowed to look around the stalls together.

"Don't buy anything useless, stick together and be back before the game begins," were Lucius' orders. 

Ingress didn't have a problem walking around, bumping shoulder with people often resulted in them being offset since he had quite a prominent presence compared to most. Some would call him selfish but the reality Ingress was only a tad selfish, it was more the inability to act the way wanted that caused him to seem like he had a stick shoved so far up his arse he was getting off on it. 

Draco accidentally knocked shoulder with an older woman, the woman in odd mix-matched robes rounded on the teen with her red facepaint only intensifying the red her skin was flushing with bright red flecks in her eyes to match her rage. 

"Excuse you," She snapped, her bark catching attention from those around, "Do I get an apology you brat?" 

"'Brat'?! Just who do you think you're talking to?!" Draco snapped back his scowl being enough to show how annoyed he was. 

"You- Arrogant little shi-" "Excuse me," Ingress cut the woman's swear off, "Ms, my cousin didn't mean anything by bumping into you. The crowds, as you can see, are rather rough and it was me that knocked into him first."

"Oh?" The woman snapped, obviously ranking her eyes up and down the teen, "You think your looks and stiff back can let you get away from apologizing to me?" 

"As a matter of fact," Ingress muttered under his breath, deciding to take a different approach before speaking up, "I believe an apology is overrated and that we should just go our ways." 

"Oh fuck off," The woman hissed, her eyes blazing into an offending red, "Where are your shitheads' parents? I'd like a word with them!" 

"My parents," Ingress started, pushing past a complaining Draco to walk right up to the woman a hairs length from brushing against her, "are in Azkaban you insolent fucking sow." 

The woman turned as white as a sheet for a moment before black overcame the red in her eyes. She swiped her hand down at Ingress' face, the boy stopping the slap by grabbing her wrist in a crushing grip.

"I suggest you move along, you'd have more of a chance chugging dragon's piss than attempting to keep this feud with me," Ingress threw her wrist down, watching the shadow of fear increase in her eyes, "Boo."

With a shriek of a huff, the woman tore away pushing people over in the process. Ingress stood straight and took a deep inhale before letting the breath out and turning back to an amused Draco.

"Never knew you were so damn intimidating, also 'cousin'?" Draco let an awkward chuckle out.

"It gets worse the more you know me, and I needed something that would work better than a friend" Ingress let the corner of his lips turn up, "I'm constantly on the threat of being expelled from school, wonder if Hogwarts will be any more tolerating of my attitude?" 

"Let's hope so, Father will blame your behaviour on me," Draco grumbled. 

"No, I think he's onto my... hidden attitude," Ingress gave a genuine laugh that startled Draco before the teen gave him an eye-roll. 

The pair shot jibes at each other and the overpriced vendor's wares as they went about. No one else had the nerve to confront the two for bumping into them mainly because the excitement was growing in the atmosphere. By the time Ingress has a massive headache that made it hard to see, Draco had decided to call it seeing as her friend had started to become tenser towards the crowds. 

The Malfoys, knowing of Ingress' abilities, had a calming draught prepared just in case he was unable to completely handle the intense atmosphere. Thankfully, in the Top Box with the Minster for Magic, they would be seated where Ingress should be able to tolerate the levels of excitement. 

Ingress trailed behind the Malfoys as they made their way through levels of stairs to get to their seats, as Lucius walked to another level Ingress heard the loud exclamation of a boy.

"Blimey dad, how far up are we?" A ginger-haired boy, similar to Draco and Ingress' age, with several other red-heads surrounding him, called out. 

"Well, put it this way, if it rains... you'll be the first to know," Lucius called out as Ingress and Draco walked up to him peering up at the other family. 

"Father and I are in the Minister's Box," Draco sneered back, keeping the bite from his tone as the family glared down at them, the other family started to move and Draco kept going, "By personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself." 

"Don't boast Draco," Lucius rounded on his son, giving him a tap on the stomach, "There's no need with these people. 

Ingress watched on as a boy with round glasses pushed a girl with bushy hair away from the Malfoys. To Ingress' surprise, Lucius grabbed the boy by the arm with his cane and gave a curt warning.

"Do enjoy yourself, won't you... While you can," Lucius didn't hesitate the threaten the boy.

With red flecks in Lucius' eyes, the older man gave a tight smile before letting the boy go. Ingress watched as the scruffy boy gave him a quick glance over before carrying on his way. Ingress didn't miss the colours the boy's eyes sparkled - there were obvious hints of reds and magenta but the flecks of brilliant cobalt blue and the odd tiniest spot of gold. The boy's eyes were naturally an emerald green but with the curious and define colours that swam in them caught the Lestrange teen off guard. It had been a long time since he had seen eyes to beautiful and the hints of magenta made a coy smirk slip onto the teen's face. 

"So, who were they? I'm not in my best element for social circles," Ingress reminded the two as they went to move on now Narcissa had caught up.

"The gingers were the Weasleys, blood traitors," Lucius said with a bitter tone, his eyes glimmering violet yet again, "The girl, Granger was it Draco?" 

"Granger's a Mudblood, the git with glasses is the one and only Harry Potter," Draco sneered, glancing back towards where the family was. 

"So that's the crowd The Boy Who Lived chose to associate with? Well, it's typical isn't it," Ingress allowed a coy smile to grace his face causing Draco to inch closer to his father.

"We best get moving, they'll be starting soon," Narcissa cut in with a smile. 

The group made it to their seats, Cornelius Fudge himself was rather close to the Malfoy family. Ingress felt somewhat out of place, hardly knowing anything other than the former Death Eater social circle and living abroad for several years had him growing up well out of the loop. 

Massive spotlights floated across the crowds, balloons of red, black, white and green floated up towards the sky while the spectators roared in anticipation. The energy and noise stopped Ingress from focusing on where the teams might come out of. Suddenly, players in greens swooped down from above with trails of green and white smoke following their formation. 

"The Irish!" Draco cheered, gripping onto the railing as his eyes widened in excitement. 

Ingress felt a wide smile form across his face as the Irish left firework that took the shape of a dancing leprechaun. With cartoonish figure started to dance while the crowds roared in sheer amazement. Music started to play for the enchanted mass to dance to while the crowds started to cheer 'Ireland, Ireland, Ireland.' The Irish team pulled up and waited for the Bullgerians to arrive. Surprisingly they crashed through the enchanted fireworks which exploded in red and blacks. The team tanked through, swooping around half of the stadium before Krum did a one-armed handstand on his broom, the crowd holding up a projection of the famous seeker as he did so. As the projection grew, chants of 'Krum, Krum, Krum' echoed and the projection showed the seeker in front of a Bulgarian coloured flag with his name on it. 

"Still reckon the Irish will win, Ingress?" Draco shouted over the roars.

"I stand by it!" Ingress smirked back with a humoured glance at Krum.

"Good evening," Fudge's voice cut through the crowd, "As Minister for Magic, it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you. To the Final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. Let the match... Begin!" 

As Fudge called out his last word, he let a flare out with his wand. As the light drifted upwards, the match began and Ingress could only watch on as the two teams went at it. 

...

By the time the match was finished, Draco was sulking over how Ingress had called the play. With Krum catching the Snitch but the Irish still winning. The blonde secretly handed over five galleons to Ingress as the two had made a bet. Little did Draco know but his father had to do the exact same thing later on. In the tent, away from the parties outside, the family sat getting themselves ready for the trip home. 

Lucius had excused himself to go speak with someone, Ingress knew it was an excuse to get away from the family for the time being. Narcissa kept a very close eye on the two teens while Lucius was gone, noticing the fear in her eyes Ingress decided to allow her closure of sorts. 

"Narcissa, is it okay if I go and find Lucius?" The question made Draco perk his tired head up.

"Why?" Draco butted in, curious as to what Ingress had planned.

"I've got another headache and would like to get out of here sooner than later. I won't be long and I'll stay close to him and his crowd," Ingress' words confused Draco but made a flutter of orange hue Narcissa's eyes.

"I see, be careful Ingress. I'll let Lucius look after you for now," Narcissa's message was clear - if Ingress left it would be on himself to find a way back to the Manor. 

"I'll be back," Ingress reassured before leaving the tent.

✨


	4. Three: The Dark Mark

While the partying wasn't slowing down, the headache Ingress was feeling wasn't a lie by any means. The game the teen was playing wasn't going to be fun by any means and realistically he should have stayed with Narcissa and Draco but Ingress was far too curious about how things were going to be pulled off.

Witha jolt of realization, Ingress figured that Narcissa and Draco would actually meet with Lucius somewhere in the nearby woods. They came by Portkey, Lucius didn't have another conventional way home.

"I'm a _fucking_ idiot!" Ingress yelled at the sky with sudden rage, "But, I already knew that."

The teen huffed kicking a nearby stone into somebody's tent. The yell of a wizard had the teen moving towards nowhere in particular, noting that if he could find Draco in the crowd he would be fine enough. The crackle and pop of a loud fire followed by laughter and screams caught Ingress' attention. He bolted towards the incoming dangers before the masses realised something was wrong. He reached the area where hooded wizards stood - Death Eaters in their masks and robes proudly holding a muggle woman up by in the air with magic so her knickers were exposed as she floated.

"Well, I did know exploitation came with the job," Ingress' remark caught some of the wizards' attention.

"The bloody hell are you doing here Lestrange?" The familiar voice of Bartemius Crouch Junior sounded grated through the mask.

"Oh, so _you_ showed up here, didn't expect to see you until the semester began," Ingress raised a brow at the masked man.

"Lestrange, you shouldn't be here," The man hissed, looking for the mask of Lucius to take the boy back.

"I'm underage and foreign, they only know my last name and the last time I checked Lillian had mixed ties. I'm fine to be curious here," Ingress flicked his raven hair over his shoulders, his eyes queering a challenge.

"Lestrange-" Crouch cut himself off, "Go find the Malfoys and get the hell out of here."

As Aurors arrived at the scene Ingress decided to take the advice and book it, but not before finding out where Lucius had planned to meet his family - the wizard was beyond pissed at what the teen was pulling. The last thing Ingress saw as he ran was ginger hair running towards the Death Eaters with their wands raised. 

With nimble and swift movements, Ingress navigated the crowds towards the forests and away from the attack. With sharp eyes dancing around looking for a scrap of a familiar face, presence or emotion - Ingress finally spotted something familiar. Red hair. Ingress bolted towards the group of four red-heads in hopes that the group would cross paths with Draco or Narcissa. Several people smacked into Ingress as he made his way across the debris and crushed tents towards the treeline of the woods. 

Ingress barrelled into the treeline, soft pants fled his lips as he ducked behind a tree and closed his eyes. He needed a minute, unaware the panic was hitting him so hard his ears were ringing and his mind spinning. 

"You were with Draco!" The sound of a boy's voice caused Ingress' eyes to snap open. 

"And you are?" Ingress tested his voice, finding it had fallen towards an Australian tinge and cursed his mind for being so chaotic. 

With his back straight up against the scratching bark of the tree he leant on, Ingress could finally see who was talking to him and his jaw clenched slightly. One red-head, the Mudblood and Harry Potter were cautiously peering at him from behind a small mound in the forest's floor. 

"Did you get separated?" The same voice spoke, as Harry's mouth moved - Harry Potter was worried about him?

"Yes, did you see Draco or his family?" Ingress sighed as his legs gave in and forced him to fall onto his hands. 

"Hide him here, I don't know where Draco went but he's in the forest somewhere," Harry explained as the ginger and himself hurried over with their heads low. 

With a scowl, the red-head helped haul Ingress over his shoulder while Harry took the other half of his weight and pushed him into their hiding place. Ingress could now see the trio closely as well as the mound they were hiding behind being a fallen tree trunk. With a soft sigh, Ingress let his body rest upon the damp tree with moss growing over it. The cold feeling allowed him to reclaim his thoughts and emotions from the lingering panic and fear. 

"What's your name?" The bushy-haired girl whispered.

"Ingress," The teen whispered back, "Ingress Lestrange." 

It didn't take good vision and wits to see the red-head flinch back.

"Lestrange as in the Sacred Twentyeight Lestrange?" The Weasley boy's voice went up a pitch.

"The one and only," Ingress let a small sigh hiss out of his teeth.

There was deathly silence around the group before the Mudblood's eyes lit up with a colour of blacks, blues and a glimmer of white-like silver. 

"How old are you?" The question made the two boys look at her funny while Ingress smiled.

"Smart, but I'm only fourteen and very lost as to why the riot happened," Ingress answered, his honestly only being in the first half of the sentence. 

Further conversation was stunted when a spell was called out, one that made Ingress lurch forward despite how dizzy he was. 

_"Morsmordre."_

The trio watched as Ingress' eyes shot to the skies following a green light from the forest very close to them. The three looked up to see a skull form in the sky, a green light emitting from it before a snake formed and curled around before coming up in a hissing position underneath the skill. The Dark Mark. Ingress was unaware he was shivering but the fear that spewed off the remaining crowds from the reaction caused the emotion to become his tenfold. It wasn't until Harry Potter placed a warm hand on his shoulder that the fear drowned out to his own emotions. There was a lot less fear in his mind that what his face gave off, he wasn't scared so much as nervous. 

Suddenly the area was full of Aurors looking for the caster. The group was circled in moments and Ingress felt his stomach drop, he was the son of known Death Eaters - how this had just come to his mind now he was caught at the scene stunned him at his own stupidity. To his credit, the teen didn't display any other emotion other than hollow fear and confusion much like the trio he was with. 

The Aurors found Potter's wand alongside Barty Crouch's house-elf Winky at the designated scene of the crime. Ingress knew the truth, but he knew a worse fate awaited him if he did anything other than letting the crime go unsolved. Ingress was thrown under the bus several times once they caught wind he was a Lestrange, the adult who came for the trio he learnt the full names of - Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger - did nothing to help him other than state he was with them when the spell was cast. 

The scornful face of Barty Crouch lingered on the shaking teen a moment before everyone finally realised they were all underage - even Ingress who was just severely lost at the moment. Arthur Weasley had gathered up the kids under his care noting that Ingress just stood stiffly as the Aurors milled about and argued. 

"Ingress, was it?" Arthur asked, surprising his companions. 

"Yes, Sir," Ingress spoke, his brow raising as he looked at the colours in the man's eyes.

The warmth and honey-like glaze that coated the man's green eyes making them an odd colour but the flecks of reds and yellows were somewhat drowned out by the flecks of white that made reading the muddle of colours much easier. Sympathy and pity. 

"I know Lucius and I aren't on great terms but we can look after you until he comes and collects you," Arthur's offer stunned Ingress and despite the teen's effort to stop his eyes from widening, they did. 

"I- I don't know how well Lucius will take that, but thank-" "Nonsense," The older man cut off, walking up to Ingress.

"No matter how Lucius feels, waiting a night to get you won't impact him. We can even owl him as soon as morning comes," Arthur smiled, "You are still a child and I can't allow you to stay here by yourself."

"Sounds like a brilliant plan, Mr Weasley," Barty Crouch cut in, walking up and pushing Ingress towards the family, "We'll be too busy finding the culprit to send someone to return a lost child."

Ingress tried not to let his anger show but the clenching of his jaw showed. While the teen peered into the man's shadowed eyes that held a vibrant colour of red and murky maroon, Ingress had to assume the anger was held towards his surname rather than his actions as he had yet to encounter this man who Lucius once stated was a big name at the Ministry of Magic here. 

"Come along, we'll return to our tent for the time being," Ingress was pushed along with Arthur's hand on his back. 

Once the group had returned to the tent, Ingress made sure not to mingle very much despite his curiosities. It wasn't until one of the younger kids mentioned the Dark Mark that he properly tuned in.

"The Dark Mark is the sign that You-Know-Who's supporters leave whenever they murder someone. It started in the First Wizarding War," Arthur grimly explained, "Those hooded wizards were Death Eaters, followers of You-Know-Who."

Arthur explained many things that Ingress already knew, one of the man's older sons added in about interesting behaviour from the Death Eaters tonight.

"They fleed for some reason," The older, Bill, observed, "Probably because they were scared of not staying loyal to You-Know-Who after his downfall." 

"Can I ask why Mr Crouch was looking like Ingress was the culprit?" Hermoine's voice caused Ingress to look towards her.

"My parents, Charolette and Rabastan Lestrange, were both known Death Eaters. Rabastan is still in Azkaban while Charolette passed while I was a child. I don't know how he drew any connection to me," Ingress let out a tiny sigh, "I've just come back from Australia after all."

There was a thick tension in the room that Ingress couldn't figure out how to break. 

"I suppose it's a bit hard to trust a Death Eater's son after what just happened. I can go and find-" "I think everyone's just exhausted Ingress. How about we all get some sleep before he head for the PortKey? The Diggory's won't wait for us."

With muttered agreement and Arthur giving Ingress a bed to curl up on, the lights were off and slowly heavy breathing and snores filled the room. Ingress sat wide awake not only unsettled from being with strangers and their kindness but because he forgot what stigma felt like. Being in Australia was a break from the power and fear that was linked to the Lestrange name, sure some teachers had heard the name and feared him but not enough people to make his life hell. 

Whereas here, back in Britan, the Lestrange name was well-known for being Death Eaters and prestigious Purebloods of the Sacred Twentyeight. Here, Ingress had to be a follower of Voldemort because he no longer had the choice to not be. It might seem unrealistic, but Ingress didn't give a flying fuck about someone's blood purity status. For the sake of survival in times to come, Lillian had been kind enough to enforce how he had to act whenever there was wizarding folk around or he would be ratted out should Voldemort ever rise to power again. Who would have guessed he was directly involved all because a snake spoke to him. The memories of his past life in Australia sent a twisted rage to buzz through his veins, hormone-induced rage, loss and abandonment filtered through him before he forced his emotions away and allowed him to look at the wall of the tent blankly until light filtered through it. 

Lords, how was Lucius going to react to Bloodtratiors looking after him for a night with a Mudblood. Arthur was efficient in getting everyone who had managed to fall asleep to get up and ready to go at the crack of dawn. 

✨


	5. 4. Mayhem

Mrs Weasley was quite the woman Ingress came to learn. After pulling each of her family members into a crushing hug and going on about what could have happened, she turned to Potter and Granger giving them hugs as well. Finally, her eyes danced across Ingress' broad-chested, chin high appearance. The Lestrange teen had yet to go a moment of ill posture and allow himself to look as vulnerable as he had in front of the trio again, not that any of the three teens had enough gull to confront him about it. 

"Oh, Arthur, who's this?" The woman's eyes were a shade of warm oranges, yellows and pinks. 

"Ingress Lestrange, he was with the Malfoys but got separated. I'll send an owl to Lucius now... Ron, Harry and Hermoine looked after him while they hid," Arthur spoke as he rummaged around to find parchment. 

"Oh dear," Mrs Weasley put a hand over her mouth, "I hope they're not too worried. I can't imagine what it would be like to lose a child under your care."

While the sliver flecks carried over her bright brown eyes, there were faint hues of maroon giving away her stress on the matter. To Ingress' surprise, she put a warm hand on his shoulder and offered the kindest smile he had seen.

"We'll get you sorted dear, you must be so worried," The woman's eyes melted into maroon and pink colours, a colour that Ingress had only seen women have when they were fretting over their children. 

"Thank you," Ingress tried not to cut her off, "Your concern is truly appreciated but I'd really best be getting back to the Manor as soon as possible. I'd hate for Lucius to think I ran off on purpose just to cause trouble." 

"Why _are_ you staying with the Malfoys? I've never seen you at school," Ron suddenly but in. 

"Well," Ingress tried to not turn up his nose at the insensitive question, "As mentioned my parents aren't in my life and my caregiver gave me to the Malfoys to look after until shes finished in Britain." 

"I suppose all you-" One of the older boys was cut off by their older sibling elbowing them. 

"How proper," Ingress huffed, "This is why Mr Crouch thought I had something to do with the Mark. All because I'm the son of Death Eaters I must go down the same path."

While trying to show how he truly felt, Ingress was playing up his act a fair bit but it was worth it was the Weasley twin that tried to insult him shut right up.

"So, you're saying you don't believe in their prejudice ways?" One of the older boys asked this one is Bill if Ingress could recall correctly. 

"I... I'm not in a position to explain that right now," Ingress sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with a scowl he couldn't force himself to hide. 

"Enough with this talk," Mrs Weasley cut in, "Ingress is our guest and is by no means responsible for last night. He's likely just as shaken as all of you!"

"Now, we'll have breakfast in peace and if I hear another word out of any of you about Ingress you'll be on gnome duty!" The words of the woman scared her family and their guests into sitting at the wooden breakfast table. 

Ingress was impressed that so many people could functionally live in one house like this. It gave off a vibe Ingress was largely unfamiliar with but only assume it was 'homey' and what people associated with a loved living environment. As Mrs Weasley piled his plate triple what he would have liked, he also took note that the food was some of the best he'd ever tasted even coming from a wealthy lifestyle for the most of his life. The bacon was perhaps the best he'd ever tasted. As Arthur read out an article from the Daily Prophet, it came to his attention that the witch writer Rita Skeeter was insinuating things that were untrue and he and the other Ministry worker in the house, Percy, needed to go to the offices and sort things out. With brief regards to Ingress and a hug with Mrs Weasley, the two were gone and the remaining people were still scoffing breakfast long after Ingress had choked back his fill. Potter was the only one with an appetite as tiny as his, though for likely vastly different reasons as it just seemed the boy was poorly looked after by his guardians. 

Not half an hour later, as Ingress was sitting out in the cluttered living room with Bill, Fred, Gorge, and Ginny, a crack was heard outside. With a speed that almost made him trip, Ingress was glaring out the window at an approaching form. Dark robes, a cane and silvery hair that cascaded down his back, Lucius Malfoy looked horribly annoyed and Ingress allowed himself a nervous gulp.

"Wow," Fred commented as he looked over Ingress' shoulder.

"Malfoy looks pissed," George added with a whistle. 

The trio came downstairs upon hearing the crack from Lucius' apparition. They noted the generally tense atmosphere and Mrs Weasley gathered Ingress by the shoulder as if to offer some form of support. There was no telling what Lucius would do to a boy that wasn't his own. 

To save the sneering man from knocking, Bill opened the door and offered nothing more than a bitter glance at Lucius. Who happily returned the gesture before grinding out.

"Ingress is here, I believe?" The tone of general irritation in the man's voice made Ingress choke back a laugh before retaining his posture. 

"I'm here, Lucius," Ingress allowed his personality to snap back to being a Pureblood, his chin jutting up with a wink at the Weasleys who watched the personality change. 

"Come along now, we have a lot to sort and little time," The faintest tones of dissatisfaction slipped through to Ingress' senses. 

"Thank you for looking after me," Ingress allowed his voice to become its haughtier version but the calm tones remained all the same, "It was... Quaint."

Ingress didn't miss the way Lucius' sneer faltered for a much more satisfying smirk with the sides of his mouth almost curling in a cruel way. Ingress could see the yellow tones of joy and purple tones of snide conceitedness in his eyes. As they walked away from the house the Lestrange teen didn't offer a look back, not directly at least. He glanced up at the house as a whole and hid his smile from Lucius. 

"For Merlin's sake, Ingress, suck with the Weasleys after the stunt you pulled?" Lucius grumbled as the two reached the end of the drive.

"Well, to be fair I tried to follow Draco but I got lost within the panic," Ingress explained with a small jut of his nose.

"Left to spend the night with muggle sympathizers and a Mudblood," Lucius scowled, "the thought alone makes me sick."

"Harry Potter was there though, interesting kid," Ingress mused, "They could all probably use a haircut though."

Lucius let out a belt of a laugh before grabbing Ingress' arm and disapparating with a loud crack.

Ingress felt like his body was being forced through a funnel, twisting and pull in every direction while also imploding. This wasn't the first time Ingress had apparated with someone, but he wasn't fond of being a passenger in the mode of transport. Finally, with a resounding bang, Ingress and Lucius had landed back at the Malfoy Manor. 

"Did they ask you any questions?" Lucius asked as they walked up to the gate.

"The Ministry did before the realized I was underage," Ingress rolled his eyes.

"So all is well?"

"Yep," Ingress offered a charming smile, "I even got Potter to think I was nice enough of a person."

"And you're not?" Lucius raised a brow.

"Why else would Lillian be leaving me in your care? I thought she liked to complain as to why I got kicked out of schools?" Ingress glanced up at the now dark eyes of Lucius.

"You never did elaborate your defence," Lucius slowly his eyes flashing a glimmer of silver and maroon, "Two schools expelling you is quite the feat."

"Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to mind, he accepted me," Ingress let out a tiny sigh, "though, it's only partly my fault for the way I act. There isn't any point in going to Healers anymore either that will just make everything that much worse."

Lucius stopped still, his eyes a blazing a bright blue as his jaw tightened. Ingress spared a glance at him, walking ahead of Lucius before turning around.

"Lillian never told you then? It is filed in my records," The blue-eyed teen tilted his head up at the skies, "I'll get a copy given to you when we get my school supplies. St Mungos should be able to request a copy for both the school and yourself."

"... Are you okay, Ingress?" 

The words caused the Lestrange boy's eyes to widen, a sheen of silver glazed over his eyes before he closed them and smiled a cruel expression.

"I'm just fine Lucius, carrying out my family lineage of being mad and all. At least the expectation of a Lestrange is mediocre at best here in Britain," Ingress allowed his manic smile to fall into a much more calm state, "Shall we continue inside? We need to plan when we're going to Diagon Alley." 

Lucius didn't respond other than a mute nod, his eyes betraying his true feeling. Lucius Malfoy was indeed capable of caring for someone other than his wife and son. The white-grey and pink flecks in the man's cold grey eyes spoke more than his words and actions ever would - though Ingress would never admit that Lucius was one of very few who had ever asked Ingress if he was okay. The first was a young boy at Thundelarra's Wizarding School in Australia when Lillian worked in Perth. He'd only attended for two years before he was kicked out at the age of thirteen not even a month into the first semester. 

**...**

There was only a small drama and scolding that Ingress received followed by an hour-long lecture that he and Draco had to sit through as to why the Weasleys were Blood-Traitors and lower class than themselves. The day was followed by Draco and Ingress playing Exploding Snap before doing silly dares together, not to mention Ingress helping Draco understand his Defense Against the Dark Arts and Lethifold assignment he was doing for extra credit. 

After a wonderful lunch that the Malfoy house-elves prepared, the two teenagers went about and roamed the neighbourhood and massive lands of the Malfoy Manor that expanded out the back. After Ingress stumbled upon a snake, bat nest and patch of Snapping Ivy the two decided to call it a day as Ingress had narrowly escaped getting a bite from the Ivy. 

Following a family dinner, more paperwork had arrived for Ingress' application to Hogwarts. It was also that dinner that Lucius made note of a family trip so Ingress could buy his school supplies seeing as he was accepted but finicky paperwork was needed. Draco lit up like a Christmas Tree upon hearing he and Ingress would be able to go to the Alley together and that Ingress had only been as a child. 

The night was slow for Ingress but the positive emotions that Draco had been giving off even after the damage that the Quidditch Cup had caused - which Ingress was trying his best to forget. The raw panic the masses made him feel was etched into his mind, the inability to power over the emotions and his body falling numb at the sensation wasn't going to leave him for a long time. As the teen recalled the events that were happening, staring up at the clean coffered ceiling above his head with details in the most minute way. The shadows of the room danced around the edges of Ingress' vision as he remembered the flicker of flames and the terrified screams of people. His mind then went back to the muggle man who Wormtail killed for the Dark Lord. The bright golds of hope had shone so brightly in the muggle's eyes. The fear of death hadn't sunk in until Ingress had turned his head on the man, an ice-cold shiver akin to a snake along his body shook the distressed teen. 

Ingress had been having nightmares since he had started his magical schooling, if not slightly before. He'd learnt to calm his nerves in various ways and refused to break down as he continued down the path he'd chosen. This much was clear given he was the youngest non-official Death Eater of his generation. No, at the end of the schooling year everything would be in limbo and Ingress just had to forge a safety net for himself in that time. Just before Hogwarts took him.

✨


	6. Five: Diagon Alley

Ingress was woken by a house-elf a day after the events that had unfolded. Upon throwing on some tidy robes and following his morning routine, Ingress soon found himself munching on some pancakes with Draco as Narcissa and Lucius flitted about their own morning, all having greeted each other. 

"Has it really been six years since Lillian took you to Diagon Alley last?" Draco asked around a mouthful of pancake and syrup. 

"Don't speak with your mouth full, Draco," Narcissa scolded from across the room.

"Yes," Ingress chuckled, "There was a similar place in Australia, much more like an American mall than an alley though."

"Weird," Draco scoffed, "Wouldn't it bee too obvious to muggles if it were that big?"

"It's charmed five times over, naturally, the muggles didn't see anything more than a grocery store," Ingress held back a snort of amusement as Draco allowed the information to roll past him.

The conversation faltered as the boys finished breakfast and Narcissa was rushing them to brush their teeth so the family could get a move on - they did have to buy both boys their textbooks and not lose Ingress per his growing reputation. 

**...**

Going via floo network, Ingress ended up in the Alley, not a minute after Draco had stepped out of the soot himself. The two boys were quick to gain their bearings while the adults arrived, Draco pointing out Quality Quidditch Supplies before Lucius had them head towards a store called Flourish and Blotts. Ingress was in awe, though his shoulders tense and chin high. There were a lot of witches and wizards out and about, the magic of the alley wasn't lost on the young children flitting about. But, with so many people it meant that Ingress could feel the strong emotions of excitement, nervousness and the odd dabble of fear on occasion. 

Lucius took to putting a hand on Ingress' shoulder, guiding the boy through the crowds as he tried to map the alley out in his head. Soon enough the crowd was at the bookstore and split into twos to look around before buying the school books.

"Ingress," Lucius' words drew the boy's attention from the book on dyeing charms, "I'll be taking you to get the paperwork from St Mungo's after we've brought all your supplies."

"I see," Ingress nodded before quietly asking, "Did Dumbledore ever get back about having my situation dealt with?" 

"There's yet to be a response," Lucius stated, silver flaring in his eyes in a curious manner.

Ingress mutely nodded, looking back at the books about useful charms. Finding nothing worth purchasing that wouldn't be in the school library, the pair went back to Draco and Narcissa before buying the sets of books - Lucius paying for both boy's which caused Ingress to go on a quiet tangent about imposing until Draco started a heated discussion about broom types.

Draco had, miraculously, stopped his rant at the approach of another store called Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. 

"Have you ever had ice cream here, Ingress?" Draco perked up, his eyes glowing with excitement. 

"No, but I'll assume they're good," Ingress grinned.

"You have to try the Strawberry Cheesecake flavour," Draco boasted, "It's one of the best I've tried!"

As the group approached, Narcissa with yellow flooding her eyes, Draco pulled Ingress towards the storefront. Pushing past a couple who were walking out with five scoops high, Draco was a hair away from the glass barrier from the tubes of ice cream. There was a small line that was quick to go through as the server greeted Draco before turning to Lucius and Narcissa who were holding back with mixed colours. Dracos eyes were lit up in yellow-red tones, Lucius' eyes were a set violet while Narcissa's had adopted a mixed hue of both yellow and purple. 

Ingress looked over the flavours as Draco feverishly explained several of them, several times bringing Strawberry Cheesecake back into the conversation before jumping to another flavour of a much different variety. 

The only ones to catch Ingress' attention were those of the chocolate chip variety due to the similar flavours in Australia. One title caught Ingress' eye and it apparently showed.

"Strawberry cheesecake and chocolate chip cookie dough I assume," the server smiled, yellows flashing in his eyes, "Double scoop, you can try testers if you'd like though."

Ingress and Draco shared a look, more warm tones followed by a regal streak of pink - not a colour that Ingress often saw in the youngest Malfoy's eyes. 

Draco looked at Lucius at the mention of tasters, to which he got a nod of approval, before requesting not only a strawberry cheesecake spoon for Ingress but cherry chocolate, sourcream vanilla - which was a poor choice - and the chaos that was fourfold the threat as well. 

All in all, Ingress still much preferred the small spoon of the cookie dough flavour, seconded by - yes - the strawberry cheesecake flavour. Draco looked rather smug when he pried the answer out of Ingress' hands, even Lucius looked a little bemused by the situation. 

Still bouncing in excitement, though very passively under his father's eye, Draco tugged Ingress towards a seat outside so the pair could eat their icecreams. The pair still purchased their original flavours in the end, the weird pinky-peach strawberry cheesecake had small chunks of actual strawberry in it. The chocolate chip cookie dough was a stark remembrance of the one time Narcissa had baked cookies for Ingress and Draco years ago, around the time when Ingress was lurking and learning about gardens. 

After icecreams came quidditch shopping, where Draco had to have his father track him around the store. Then, finally, came the time where Narcissa took Draco home and Ingress was trying to ignore the fact he was staring down the tip of a wand per se.

St Mungos was never a fun place to visit, especially when you current guardian was about to find out just how traumatized you were - Ingress supposed he could ignore how it made him feel for a little bit longer. 

The lovely witch who was at the reception looked a bit baffled by the appearance of Lucius Malfoy and a scrawny teen with a sombre look on his face.

"What can I do for you two today?" she politely asked. 

"I'd like to get two records of my medical record copied, specifically my neurodivergent assessments," Ingress spoke up, his voice unwavering. 

"I see, and you are?" 

"Ingress Lestrange, my current caregiver is away for work so the Malfoy's are the closet I have to a guardian right now," Ingress further explained, Lucius noting that it was unlikely this was the first time Ingress had to deal with this given how well he handled things.

"I'll have to ask you some questions before I can get those documents for you," the witch mused, waving her wand and summoning a folder. 

"Go ahead."

"Full name?" "Ingress Blac Lestrange."

"Date of birth?" "First of the first, Nineteen-eighty." 

"Mother and Father's names?" "Charolette and Rebastain Lestrange." 

"Current legal guardian?" "Lillian Rosier."

"Thank you, sorry for the process," the witch smiled at Lucius' impatient frown.

"If possible, can you please copy the management papers for my diagnosis too?" Ingress cut in, seemingly lighting up at the idea.

"I don't know how accurate you'll find what we have on file, otherwise it's no trouble."

The two men waited for the witch to return which took a few minutes before hushed whispers flowed out of the staff room that was out of sight.

"Here we go again," Ingress muttered, his expression turning sour.

"What's wrong?" Lucius glanced over the teen.

"Ah, the sympathy - it's on record what I've been through in light detail, so whenever the nurses get a look it's immediately a pitty party they can't hide. I almost expect the same from you, but you'd have the decency to keep it limited to family privacy." 

"Is your... _gift_... on record?" Lucius tensed, noting that it was a very prestigious secret between the former Death Eaters. 

"Haha, no, no, it's been listed as a light empath case - to their knowledge I can merely sense emotions with no direction." 

"I see," Lucius mused at the witch walked back out not even trying to hold back the saddened look in her eyes. 

"Here you go hun, two signed copies and the assistance sheets provided by Doctor Gilbert." 

"Thank you, have a good day," Ingress smiled, watching as the witch's sympathy melted into a kind of respect.

The pair left, Ingress easily handing the documents to Lucius as they were sealed in an envelope. Lucius held a very pensive posture as they walked, something about him was a lot stiffer in the back and Ingress wasn't going to call it out until Lucius spoke.

"Can I review these with you in my study when we get back?" 

"Of course, though it might not be the easiest dealt with."

Without much more thought, the two used the floo network to return home. Upon arriving the two greeted Narcissa and Draco before excusing themselves to Lucius' study. The blonde had a house-elf prepare tea for them as the task at hand seemed to be rather daunting. 

As soon as the tea set was at the desk, Lucius was rather slow to pry open one of the envelope seals and pull out the three sheets inside quirking a golden brow at the number of documents. 

"There's a bit more going on that what it seems on the surface, as you can tell," Ingress cleared his throat.

Lucius skimmed the first page before his eyes fell onto bolded words that made his jaw tense and made silver flood his eyes the more he read the darker the colour turned.

"PTSD and... Reactive Detachment Disorder?" Lucius asked, clearly unsure of the latter.

"I can't respond to situations very well, I've tried my best to school it but it can get away from me on occasion. Was half the reason I got expelled," Ingress slowly explained, his eyes unknowingly looking haunted, "There's a form inside to help deal with it, as long as my teachers actually read it everything should be well enough."

"You're the disinhibited type? You seem rather controlled for it," Lucius stated before stuttering to take back the words.

"You'd be right if not for the effects of the trauma, Lillian was a big help in opening old wounds and schooling me... shall we say incorrectly. Mistreatment is a bit of a trigger, sets me off to be a bit manic these days, unfortunately."

"Taking in both of these, I should hope the staff allow you to leave the room when need be. Does it help, removing yourself?" the blonde took a careful sip of his tea.

"Sometimes. If the RDD is too bad I'll blow up and make a scene, the students in the room boost me subconsciously. I've had to be disarmed several times in class before, someone said I should have aid but I doubt Hogwarts is that kind." 

"No, I haven't heard of Hogwarts helping students that way but I can request, we do have influence Ingress," Lucius offered.

"Won't I get bullied? Ah, that gets to me too... sorry, if they get me in a mood I'll fight back much harder than need be..."

Lucius took another delicate sip of his tea prompting Ingress to do the same, surprised that it was a rather refreshing mint blend.

"It can't be helped, all we can do is make sure you have safe places within the school. We're running out of time but I can ask if Severus wishes to meet you? A good friend of ours and soon to be your potions professor."

"If you think he's got enough skill to handle me, tell him to talk to me at school - he'll have a first-hand experience with me first. Classrooms are kinda difficult after all," Ingress answered, Lucius, seeing the child the boy was briefly before the maturity clouded it back up.

"I'll send these to Dumbledore and revise them with Narcissa, do you mind if I mention it to Draco? Perhaps you'd like to yourself?"

"Inform them both for me, from my experience no matter how kind kids really struggle to grasp my mentality and not get scared or angry with me."

"I'll keep that in mind, Ingress. Thank you."

The Lestrange knew he meant that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I do Ingress justice by trying to write him with actual neurodivergence while not having much experience dealing with such. I by no means intend to cause anyone harms in doing so but hope to portray a new level to my character.


End file.
